Dak Frostbite
Dak Frostbite is a novice hero on Hero Factory's Halix-4 Team, and also a member of the Snowklone Syndicate. Biography Dak was created like other heroes, in the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. He was originally a rookie mentored on the Aura 6 Team, but was later transferred to the newly formed Halix-4 Team, led by Hal Daze. For most of his life, he went on the many quests of the team, bringing his own strengths into play often. When Dak felt he had learned enough and could hold his own, he went solo. The Halix-4 Team was reluctant to having Dak leave, but as time passed, they accepted his decision. As a solo hero, Dak was drawn to fighting monsters and dealing with creatures of mystery. He was also fascinated by the studies of the group known as the Snowklone Syndicate, which focused on research of cyborgs and partial inorganic creatures. The Snowklone Syndicate After proving himself worthy, Dak was accepted into the ranks of the syndicate, becoming one of the head researchers, as well as a royal guard (for the group's VIPs). For about a year he worked at the syndicate, loving every moment. Eventually, he went back to Hero Factory, joining his old team again for a few missions. After discovering his love of both professions, he made a deal with himself (and multiple others) that he would split his time between the two, in order to get the best of both worlds. Abilities and Traits Dak picked up skills as both a sniper and a melee fighter. He also knows how to hotwire ("coldwire" as he calls it) his circuits with a cloaking mechanism to make himself invisible to enemies. He loves videogames, despite being a royal guard for the syndicate, and sometimes enjoys hitting on girls. With his double job at Hero Factory and the Snowklone Syndicate, he is almost always busy, yet finds plenty of free time, surprising to most of his friends. Appearance Dak has white and blue colored armor, plus occasional pieces colored silver. His armor is also super resistant to extremely cold climates, like the rest of the Halix-4 Team. Equipment Dak originally used an ice blaster integrated into his arm, and connected to a fuel supply on his back. He decided to keep it throughout his upgrades, naming it "Frost-bite" like his name. When he joined the Snowklone Syndicate, he obtained a royal saber with which he could channel raw energy, usually freezing targets with the same fuel used for his blaster. Trivia *Ironically, Dak's royal guard form was the first created by OonieCacola *Dak became friends with David Orre while on the Aura 6 Team *The Snowklone Syndicate's name is a play on snowcone and cyclone mashed together *He was entered in the 2012 CHFW Christmas contest *His name is a play on Jack Frost *In relation to the official storyline, Dak's novice hero form is also his Breakout form Gallery DSC02388.JPG|rookie form DSC02391.JPG DSC02393.JPG DSC02522.JPG|novice hero/Breakout DSC02524.JPG DSC02528.JPG DSC02530.JPG|royal guard DSC02532.JPG DSC02537.JPG Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:User:OonieCacola Category:White Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Blue Heroes